Sauce de Promesas
by Isabel Black
Summary: ¿Cuántas de tus vidas entregarías por cambiar el destino de tu amor? ¿Cuántos intentos estarías dispuesto a hacer por no renunciar a quien amas? ¿Cuántas veces tiene que ser vivida una historia antes de alcanzar el final que deseamos? Un Mimato multi-temporal donde pasaran las épocas, pero el destino será el mismo.


**Buenas, buenas…. He estado escribiendo tanto últimamente que decidí compartir otra cosa con ustedes díganme si tiene futuro. **

* * *

**Sauce de Promesas**

**Prólogo**

**2012**

Las luces intermitentes provenientes de la pista de baile, cegaron la visión de Mimi Tachikawa por unos momentos, ocasionando que bajase su mirada a la mesa y fijase su concentración en el vaso cilíndrico, lleno hasta la mitad de un líquido rosa, sostenido con delicadeza en sus blancas manos.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y giró la cabeza en dicha dirección para encontrar la mirada preocupada de Sora Takenouchi en ella.

'_Estoy segura de que vendrá, sólo… se le hizo algo tarde'_ le aseguró en un tono de apoyo la pelirroja.

Mimi reunió la voluntad que le quedaba, arreglándoselas para asentir y enviar una sonrisa condescendiente en dirección a su amiga. Volvió a fijar su vista al frente tratando de repetirse a si misma todas las razones que había tenido para hacer lo que hizo, para jugar con su destino de aquella manera.

Tuvo muchas razones, pero por unos momentos no pudo recordar ninguna lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo aquello valiera la pena.

Ella sabía que tenía mucho en juego, anunciar sus sentimientos sin reparo siempre sería un terreno peligroso; y no se trataba sólo de la posibilidad de ser rechazada, lo que la aterraba en mayor manera era la idea de perder a uno de sus mejores amigos, por haber expuesto sus emociones a la vana de cualquiera que quisiera saberlas.

Mimi sonrió con algo de nostalgia, sintiéndose incomoda de no sentir vergüenza por aquello; algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que debía avergonzarse de ser tan sincera, de no haber medido las posibles consecuencias de un bochorno público, pero a ella le importaba tan poco lo que todos los demás pensaran de ella. A estas alturas, lo único que causaba pavor en su mente era la incertidumbre por no saber que pensaba él. Solo eso importaba, lo que pensaba él. Nada más.

Podía sentir dentro de ella una mano invisible aprisionando su pecho, tratando de arrancarle el corazón; y una en su garganta comprimiéndola de tal modo que le hacia creer que había olvidado como hablar. Se sentía a segundos de distancia de caer en un ataque de pánico, y las voces en su cabeza no dejaban de sonar…

"_¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?… ¿Y si no viene? ¿Y si esa es su respuesta, sólo… desaparecer de mi vida?… ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer si no aparece ni si quiera para decirme que estoy loca?…"_

Mimi se sentía abrumada por el coctel de emociones que había en su interior. Todas ocasionadas por el pánico: confusión, ira, tristeza, impotencia, frustración, miedo y desesperación, se escabullían dentro de ella como olas en la mitad de una tormenta: violentas y constantes.

"_¡Tiene que venir!… Aún si solo es para decirme que estoy loca por creer que podía cambiar nuestra entera relación con un sólo acto. Aún si es para decirme que me estoy convirtiendo en una psicópata en potencia… tiene que venir"_

Volteó de nuevo a la puerta del club nocturno Acqua, como esperando que su monologo interno trajera al muchacho a ella; pero aún no podía verlo.

"_A menos que…no lo sepa. A menos que sea la única persona en todo el campus que no lo sepa aún… ¿y si no lo ha visto?"_

No, lo había visto, estaba segura de eso. Apoyó la frente en las palmas de sus manos sintiéndose desvalida. En sólo cuestión de horas había pasado de sentirse como Ginebra declarando su amor a Lancelot, a sentirse como Morgana la acosadora que trata de engatusar al caballero más noble del reino.

Toda su vida había sido acusada de ser una niña superficial y banal, y ahora que finalmente había decido actuar de una manera espontánea e impulsiva a favor de un sentimiento profundo y absoluto parecía que su karma le cobraría la factura. Ponderando estas palabras no pudo evitar recordar como toda la historia había comenzado apenas tres meses antes.

Tomando prestadas las palabras de Martin Luther King, Mimi Tachikawa _"había tenido un sueño"_ uno no tan importante, ni relevante para la humanidad, y, honestamente, banal en comparación. Pero, esa fue la frase que ella había utilizado para describir el comienzo de todo: había tenido un sueño; uno que de alguna manera se había ido adueñando de ella, tan sigilosamente que cuando lo notó ya era tarde; y que la había convertido de ser una persona tranquila y despreocupada en una montaña rusa de emociones intensas que se habían vuelto la droga de su vida.

Mimi Tachikawa dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa con aire derrotado. Nunca había sido la persona más 'racional' del mundo, pero tampoco era dada a exponerse en primera línea con una valentía a-lo-Taichi-Yagami.

El sueño, o como ella lo llamaba _"su película mental"_, tenía como tema principal la única cosa que puede succionarle todo lo racional al cerebro de una mujer: el amor.

Una historia atormentada, con escenarios tan variados desde un fantástico ambiente medieval, hasta los años veinte en París, pasando por todas las épocas que era capaz de recolectar en su mente. Siempre con los mismos protagonistas, y siempre llegando a una conclusión trágica.

Desde que tenía memoria había mantenido aquellos sueños, donde se podía ver a sí misma, con la edad que tenía justo aquel día, luchando por el amor de un muchacho al que en ese momento no conocía, pero al que rara vez lograba alcanzar. Sus sueños siempre tenían la misma línea, dos jóvenes que se conocían, se enamoraban con locura y a los cuales el destino terminaba separando. Una enorme recolección de memorias provenientes de un par de almas en pena que nunca habían alcanzado su final feliz, a pesar de haberlo intentado en más de una vida.

La respiración de la castaña se aceleró, mientras tomaba el vaso cilíndrico y bebía el resto del contenido del líquido rosado de un golpe, recordando como siempre había atesorado aquella secuencia de sueños a lo largo de su vida, hasta aquella noche que sus ojos caramelos vieron por primera vez al otro protagonista de sus sueños frente a frente, y su vida dio un giro de 360º a sus prioridades. Por años, se convenció que aquel muchacho no existía, no podía existir. Pero existía, el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos profundos, la misma actitud. No había sido un invento de su subconsciente, y descubrir que existía le había hecho lanzarse en un espiral de malas decisiones desde entonces.

Quizás estaba loca. Quizás era una romántica empedernida. Quizás alcanzar los 23 años sin haber encontrado su Príncipe azul, le habían costado la razón. Quizás él sólo lograba pensar que eran amigos, quizás para él ella era como una molesta hermanita que lo perseguía a todos lados.

Maldiciendo, se puso de pie ignorando el cambio de color en las luces del club y sin decir ni una palabra a sus amigas, cruzó la pista hacia la salida. Apenas sus tacones tocaron el pavimento, la briza fría nocturna le golpeó la cara haciendo que el licor rosa que acaba de consumir se le subiera a la cabeza, y sus caireles marrones se regaran por su rostro, despeinándola. Con lentitud, se apoyó a la pared de ladrillo, arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus parpados se cerraron, al tiempo que cruzaba las manos sobre su abdomen arrugando su blusa de seda rosa.

De pronto, una figura se colocó frente a ella y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir el intoxicante aroma del perfume que se coló por su nariz.

Allí estaba él. Completamente vestido de negro, con su silueta apenas iluminada por la luna llena y las luces del estacionamiento, sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban en la oscuridad como autenticas piedras preciosas, y su cabello rubio era despeinado por la brisa de una manera tan perfecta que pudo haber sido una escena coreografiada.

Ante ella estaba Yamato Ishida.

El sonido que escapó de sus labios fue tan fluido e infantil, que sólo alguien como ella pudo haber hecho con tal naturalidad.

'_Viniste…' _dijo ella en un susurro.

'_Es tu cumpleaños'_ contestó él, simplemente.

Mimi asintió, aquella noche cumplía 23 años, la edad donde todo se iba en declive en sus sueños, la edad donde vivía y perdía el amor en todas las épocas que su mente le mostraba.

'_Rompiste leyes estatales por mí' _dijo él.

Mimi volvió a carcajearse, con el mismo sonido infantil y melodioso a la vez. Lo había visto, lo había visto y no había corrido. Lo había visto y estaba ahora frente a ella. Lo había visto y había venido a buscarla.

'_No eres muy normal. No podía llamar tu atención con flores falsamente enviadas a mí misma, o con una falda exuberantemente corta. Supuse que tenía que ser creativa' _

Yamato la miró en silencio, no era un muchacho de muchas palabras, pero aquellos ojos transmitían más emociones que cualquier otra persona parlanchina con la que ella se hubiera encontrado. El muchacho desabrochó su chaqueta sacando su celular del bolsillo interior y deslizando su dedo por la pantalla.

'_Para una princesa melindrosa que odia ensuciarse las manos… esto está bastante bueno'_ comentó girando el celular hacia ella, revelando que le había tomado una fotografía.

Otra carcajada escapó de los labios de la cantarina castaña, mientras sostenía el aparato. Sus dedos se movieron por la pantalla agrandando la imagen, para ver la enorme pared blanca desfigurada por su grafiti que, en letras fucsia, rezaba:_** 'Sal conmigo, Yamato Ishida, juro que puedo sacar a un Príncipe de ti, tu Princesa, M.T.'**_

'_Hasta los corazones quedaron bonitos'_ dijo ella sonriendo.

Yamato giró los ojos, guardando nuevamente el teléfono en su chaqueta.

'_Para alguien que nunca había hecho un grafiti antes, no está mal' _

Mimi se mordió el labio, esperando que él contestara su propuesta. El muchacho lo adivinó, y suspiró sonoramente.

'_No soy el chico para ti, Mimi. Estas acostumbrada a hombres como Jou. Atentos, que te abran la puerta y te llamen todos los días a contarte de tu día. Yo no tengo calidad de novio para nadie, menos para alguien de tan alto mantenimiento como tú' _

Mimi estuvo a punto de reír, en sus sueños aquella conversación siempre empezaba igual. No importaba si él usara jeans modernos en lugar de una capa, o un traje sastre. La historia siempre comenzaba con una negativa

'_Yo nunca te he invitado a salir porque no considero que somos una pareja exactamente lógica…' _

Él había seguido hablando, pero ella no lo estaba oyendo, en un solo movimiento, la muchacha desapareció la distancia entre ambos, pasando la mano derecha por la blanca mejilla del rubio, antes de unir sus labios rojo cereza con los de él en un beso dulce y corto que duró unos veinte segundos. Cuando los separó, encontró la mirada confundida que esperaba encontrar en los ojos zafiro del rubio, como si de pronto hiciera un descubrimiento inesperado.

Sin decir nada, Yamato Ishida dejó las manos en la cintura de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia él con rapidez, atrapando sus labios con los de él en un beso que comenzó lento para volverse más apasionado, apenas ella deslizó las manos por el cuello del muchacho, acercándolo mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos entre los dedos.

'_Voy a partirte el corazón…'_ advirtió el rubio, apenas sus labios se separaron.

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras rozaba sus labios con los de él. Eso era precisamente lo que ella estaba tratando de evitar, quería que por fin aquella historia tuviera un final feliz.

Tenerlo en aquel momento entre sus brazos, trajo todas las sensaciones de sus sueños de vuelta, y en su mente se formaron paralelamente la imagen del primer beso en cada uno de sus romances soñados fallidos.

Por un lado, la pareja en atuendos medievales compartía un beso dulce, cobijado bajo las estrellas frente a un frondoso árbol de sauce. Por otro, una pareja de bohemios socialités se besaban bajo el cielo parisino cobijados por el sonido del jazz. Para culminar con la imagen de una jovencita hippy y un fornido muchacho en uniforme militar frente al monumento del obelisco en Washington DC.

Mimi se separó lentamente del muchacho, y las otras tres imágenes del mismo par de ojos zafiro se enlazaron en su mente para fundirse con las de Yamato. Con decisión, alejó todo lo negativo de las historias de su mente y se concentró únicamente en la sensación de felicidad que la embargó al saber que su propia historia comenzaba justo en aquel instante.

'_Esta vez no te me vas a escapar' _le susurró, ocasionando que Yamato alzará las cejas de modo confuso.

Prefirió no decirle, los hombres no son fáciles de convencer o creer ciertas las fantasías emocionales de una jovencita que vive por el romance. Seguramente se convencería de que estaba loca si le dijera que creía que sus vidas estaban enlazadas desde siglos atrás, y que podía ver lo que había ocurrido en sus sueños. Sí, definitivamente alguien tan cínico como Yamato jamás creería en algo como eso. Pero no importaba, ella podía creer suficiente por los dos.

Volviendo a halar al muchacho por la nuca, lo besó nuevamente, prometiéndose a sí que jamás volvería a permitir que se le fuera entre las manos.

* * *

**Ok, siento que necesito explicarles algunas notas si van a leer este FF. La idea central va a girar con 4 Mimatos paralelos en tiempos diferentes. Por eso, tendré que aclararles en que época estamos constantemente. Esta es la 'época actual' y el epicentro del FF, mediante el cual iré reviviendo las historias pasadas. Es un FF bastante ambicioso, y de hecho, es una obra independiente mía que lleva rodando desde antes de entrar en FF, pero que por fin me he decidido a ejecutar a término, contando claro, con que habrá quien me muestre su interés de leerlo. Si veo que hay atención en al asunto, estaré publicando el primer capítulo próximamente. **

**Gracias por leer, espero sus mensajes.**

**Saludo. **


End file.
